Se battre, pour Poudlard
by LolitaSerdaigle
Summary: Série de OS sur la bataille de Poudlard, du point de vue des jeunes participants, des élèves et des anciens. Tous se battent pour Poudlard, parce que Poudlard est leur maison, et aussi parce qu'ils veulent prouver quelque chose à eux même. Malgré la peur, ils ne manquent pas de courage ses jeunes qui se battent contre l'oppresseur.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse J.K Rowling

Note: J'écrirai plusieurs OS sur les participants de la bataille de Poudlard, mais seulement du point de vue des élèves ou ceux ayants quitté Poudlard récemment, comme Cho Chang. Il n'y aura donc pas le point de vue de Ron ou celui de Remus... . La seule et unique raison est que je suis fan des personnages secondaire, voir très secondaires... Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Stupéfix ! ». Le sort lancé par Lavande toucha sa cible. Ne s'attardant pas, elle courut le plus vite possible pour apporter son aide aux professeur Sinistra et Vector. Echappant avec habileté aux sortilège, son objectif fut détourné quand elle vit que Lisa Turpin, une de ses camarades de classe à Serdaigle était en difficulté face à une accromentula. Elle n'hésitât pas une seconde et lança plusieurs sorts. Au bout d'un moment, la monstrueuse araignée fut vaincue.

**-« Merci Lavande, tu viens de me sauver la vie, si tu ne m'avais pas aidée…**

**- C'est normal. Mais file maintenant, il ne faut rester là ! »**

Lisa hocha la tête et partit de son côté. Lavande se remit à courir. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient emmêlés, son visage plein de poussière et d'égratignures. Qui aurait cru que Lavande se salirait les mains ? Personne. Sauf peut-être Parvati, sa meilleure amie.

Mais Parvati était peut-être morte à cette heure-ci. Lavande secoua la tête. Non, Parvati était une Gryffondor, une battante. Lavande aussi. Mais ça tout le monde l'oubliait. Eux, ils ne voyaient que Lavande la fille stupide et obsédée par les vêtements, les garçons. Les gens oubliaient souvent de regarder son uniforme, aux couleurs rouge et or. _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux._ Tout en courant, Lavande se remémora le moment où le choixpeaux magique avait été posé sur sa tête. Comme si c'était hier.

**_-« Brown, Lavande ! »_**

**_D'un pas un peu hésitant, elle s'avança vers le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle attendit, ses mains posées sur ses genoux._**

_**-« Voyons, voyons, où vais-je te placer ? Serpentard, hors de question, Serdaigle ? tu es intelligente, mais peut-être un peu paresseuse. Tu es loyale envers tes amis, alors Poufssouffle. Oh, une minute ma petite, je vois du courage. Tu es prête à te sacrifier pour les autres… et tu fonces un peu sans réfléchir. Oh oui, cette maison est faite pour toi. GRYFFONDOR !** »_

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lavande ne fit pas attention et bascula en avant, sur un tas de gravats. Elle poussa un juron et se releva, se dirigeant vers les sabliers, quand celui de Serpentard explosa, déversant une rivière d'émeraudes. Surprise, elle marcha sur les pierres et perdit l'équilibre, tout comme les autres personnes à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de se rééquilibrer mais elle sentit son corps tomber. Elle vacilla dangereusement et passa par-dessus la balustrade. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir ! Non pas maintenant, la bataille n'était pas finie ! Il fallait qu'elle se batte encore et encore !

Elle s'écrasa sur le sol, sentant des os se casser. Elle gémit. Où était sa baguette.

Une masse noire se précipita vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de hurler. Elle sentit une vive douleur dans son coup. On lui arrachait la chair. Mais quel était ce monstre ? Lavande vit les ongles jaunes, sentit l'odeur de crasse, de sueur et de sang. Fenrir Greyback. Combien de fois son cousin Andrew lui avait fait peur avec ce loup-garou, qui s'attaquait aux enfants ?

Maintenant elle allait mourir, dévorée par un monstre.

Elle pensa à ses parents, sa famille, ses amis. A Poudlard. Tous ces moments passés ici. Maintenant, son école chérie était devenue un champ de bataille. Elle s'accorda une larme, tant pis pour sa fierté.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri.

**-« NON ! »**

Cette voix… Hermione. Elle sentit soudain que le poids de Greyback sur elle disparaissait. Elle entendit quelque chose s'écraser plus loin.

Hermione venait de lui sauver la vie, malgré leur rivalité.

Une rivalité de gamines, d'adolescente. Honnêtement, elle aurai fait pareil pour Hermione ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Jamais elle ne pourrait remercier Hermione. Lavande continua de gémir au sol, la douleur était trop insupportable. Mais elle éprouvait une autre douleur, celle de ne pas pouvoir continuer à se battre et de protéger son école, ses amis, sa maison.

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux._

Lavande Brown prouvait ce soir, que le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé. Lavande Brown était une Gryffondor.


End file.
